Death To Innocence
by Kirei Yami Kitsune
Summary: what happens when yuki leaves for dinner and shuichi calls a pevrveted tatsuha over. rape, lemon, lovewinningoverallness yaoi YxS, TxM, TxR HxF KxS
1. Chapter 1

Hi as you know we don't own anything not a thing not even the computer I'm typing this on ok my best friend Yuki is my writing partner ok she did half of the writing for this story k bye

_

* * *

_"Shu-chan I'm leaving to go eat with Seguchi and Mika on the other side of the city I'll be back in about four hours. I'm sorry you can't come but you know how Tohma feels about us." Yuki stated while Shuichi holding him in a tight hug. 

"Its ok Yuki I'll just order a pizza and have Hiro, Tatsuha, and Ryu over. Don't worry about me I'll call you if something happens ok. I love you". "me too." Yuki kissed shuichi and had a hard time leaving as he had a bad feeling. He shut the door behind him and said to himself "I just hope that he can take care of himself if any thing happens". He than walked to his car.

"Time to call to call Hiro!" Shuichi shouted. He dialed Hiro's number and waited for Hiro to pick up."HELLO" it was Hiro but he was yelling loudly "Hi Hiro wanna come over eat some pizza and watch a movie or two". "No Shu I'm with Suguru right now and I really think I'm gonna get lucky to night ok gotta go bye!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "WELL THAT WAS RUDE!"

"Oh well time to call every one else." (When he says everyone he means everyone)"Hi K". "No" click BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Hi mom" CLICK BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP. "I FEEL SO UNLOVED!" Shu shouted. "Wait I'll call Ryu!"

"Hi Ryu wanna come over tonight" "I can't Shuichi I'm eating with Tohma and Mika and Eiri. "What? does eveyone love that bastard fine bye". BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

This time it was ryu who was listing to the beeps. Shuichi had ordered 3 pizzas half his and Yuki's favorite and half Tatsuha favorite (in the hopes Tatsuha would come over if he knew there would be pizza) and was sitting on the sofa waiting for the pizzas he had just picked up the phone to call Tatsuha at his apartment on the other side of Tokyo when there was aknock on the door Shu hung up the phone and answered the door.

He opened the door to find Tatsuha standing out side the door. "Hi is my bro home." "No he's not come on in I was just going to call you to come over and watch some movies with me. I ordered your fav pizza ok". "Alright I'll stay". He came inside closed the door behind him and locked it.

* * *

Ok what do you think. plz review our next chapter won't be here for a while sorry bout that but Yuki and I are kinda busy with school and sports and will be out of touch for a while bye 

LOVE YA Kyo-san & Yuki-san


	2. chapter 2

ok you know the drill Yuki-san and i own nothing so yeah please enjoy and please review

* * *

Shuichi thought he heard the door look but brushed of off as him being paranoid. "Tats what do you wanna do. Let's watch movies and spend time talk about how much of an asshole Tohma is" Shu said with an evil grin. Yuki and I - don't tell Tohma or I'll kill you understand." Shu said very evil looking. 

"Yeah whatever just tell me" Tatsuha yelled wearing a hurt chibi face at the fact that Shu had not told him before. "Well Yuki and I are adopting two kids cuz we think we're ready for them. Yuki and I are just so happy. It's just a bonus that it'll piss Tohma off I mean come on it's been like what two years now and Yuki and I are married." Shu laughed at the fact that he had married Yuki and that he paid so much for a ring and the wedding.

"Hey Shu have you ever wanted some thing so bad but knew you couldn't have it" Tatsuha said eyeing shuichi up and down. "Um Tatsuha can I help you with something" the sacred Shuichi stated in a shaky voice full with fear. " Yes Shu there is" he pushed him down on the couch pulling off his shirt. "Tatsuha what are you doing stop!" Shuichi screamed as loud as he could

"Shuichi clam down or I'll have to tape your mouth shut" by this time shuichi was crying as hard as could. "Please Tatsuha please don't do this" he begged. Tatsuha started to laugh "shuichi you're what I want and I will have you one way or another" Tatsuha pulled off shuichi's pants and started to touch his hard member. "Yuki will kill you when he finds out-" Shuichi was interrupted by Tatsuha yelling at him "he knows why do you think this set up was so perfect I'll be done and gone before he gets home".

"No Yuki would never do that he loves me" the pink headed man screamed back more upset than before. "Yeah maybe he does know maybe doesn't. enough talk!" with that Tatsuha pulled his hard member out and pushed Shuichi onto his back. He than pushed into him without even caring that he had hurt the older man. Tatsuha started to get a rhythm within the singer. Shuichi tried to fight back moans but some slipped not because he had feelings for his attacker but because it did feel good and that only made him feel worse on the in side.

"Shuichi you're so tight. And look your enjoying it." Tatsuha said in a sly tone with a smirk. " No I'm not!" Shu yelled. Shuichi felt it Tatsuha garbed ahold of his member and start to rub the head. Shuichi knew it was over and that he was going to cum "NO" Shu screamed as he came he could feel Tatsuha cum inside him. His tears streaming down his face faster "I hate myself" was all he could repeat to himself as Tatsuha kissed him and walked out the door.

Shuichi ran for the kitchen and called Hiro. "Hello" Hiro said sleepily "Hiro Tatsuha raped me he raped me! I don't feel safe please come and stay with me I don't know what I might do I need someone to be here with me" the singer had finished what he was saying. He only heard Suguru yell "what" on the other line.

Than Hiro spoke "Shu I'm on my way call Ryuichi or Yuki now Suguru and I will be there in ten minutes." Hiro said trying to fight back his own tears because he knew the pain his friend was in. "ok Hiro I will bye Hiro" he hung up the phone and locked the door Hiro had his own key it would be ok.

Shuichi picked up the phone and called Ryuichi. "Hello Shu what's wrong Shu-chan what wrong" all Shu could do was cry "please come home I need you and Yuki to come home now please come home." "Shuichi will be right there Eiri you and I need to go home. Shuichi is hysterical right now I think something happened". Yuki knew it was serious because Ryuichi had dropped the child act "what happened" Tohma piped in "I mean I don't like him but is he ok"

"I don't think so-" Ryuichi was interrupted "well than lets go he needs us you guys coming" Mika stood up and left two hundred dollers to pay for the meal. All four left the restaurant and headed to Yuki and Shu's apartment. Hiro arrived at the apartment and let him and Suguru in. shuichi was in the bathroom washing himself compulsively. "Hiro are you here" Shu yelled "yeah" was Hiro's response. Shu came out fully dressed "did you call Yuki or Ryuichi" Hiro asked "yes I called Ryuichi and him and Yuki might be one their way-" "Shuichi" Yuki yelled running into the room wrapping his arms around shuichi "what happened" Yuki questioned.

The singer broke down and told them everything "he raped me Tatsuha raped me and told me you knew Yuki and I know is not true please Yuki don't leave me please remember our kids please Yuki don't leave me". "Shu I'm so sorry" Yuki started to cry. "I would never leave you. we will get our kids I promise I love you shuichi I do" he pulled Shu into a hug "so that's why he didn't come" Ryuichi started to cry "I want nothing to do with him" Ryuichi ripped up his picture of him and Tatsuha "he never loved me I guess and he hurt you Shu I'm sorry" Ryuichi joined in on the hug. "I'm going to kill Tatsuha" Yuki still crying held Shu tighter. They all stayed and call d the police and reported Tatsuha he was arrested

* * *

hope you liked it I will be keeping up with the story from now on remember review love ya kyo-kun and Yuki-chan 


End file.
